Sudden Marriage
by Keith 'AzureGrimoire' Kurogane
Summary: The Gears of Fate began to turn once again for Nunnally and Rollo... or the Author has eaten rancid pizza and was now hallucinating... Final Chapter is now uploaded
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Code Geass is a property of Sunrise and CLAMP. The other things that might get inserted in this story are probably mine… unless you guys know where they properly belong.

**Authors Note: **If your guess that this is the sequel of the 'Teenage Parents' fict… you're actually right!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

September 29th… Daytime…

When Rollo woke up, the first thing he felt was a head-splitting headache. Muttering a few curse words, he sat right up on the bed.

'God… I think my head got sledge-hammered or something…' Rollo thought as he tried to get up and open his eyes… only to feel something smooth on his left hand.

'Hmm… feels like silk…' Rollo mused. 'Wait… feels like silk?' Rollo slowly opened his eyes and paled at what he saw after his eyes got used to the glare of the sunlight.

Nunnally and Anya were sleeping on the left side his bed… probably naked.

Rollo checked under the sheets and his fears were affirmed. They were naked under the sheets

"Hmm… Rollo-kuuuun…" someone mumbled from his right.

He slowly turned his head to that direction and paled even more.

Tianzi and Kaguya were also sleeping on his bed… naked.

He now feared for his existence… Because aside from fanboys who will surely try to wipe him out of the face of the planet/ animeverse/ multiverse… there was also Li Xingke, Lelouch vi Brittania, Cornelia li Brittania, and Sayoko Shinozaki who will surely hunt him down, put his head on a pike and throw it down the mouth of Mount Fuji.

Suddenly, the door of his room was slammed open to reveal Lelouch; eyes were bloodshot, panting really hard, looked beyond livid and currently holding the Shinozaki Ceremonial Katana.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE, CASANOVA!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Keith Kurogane presents:**

Sudden Marriage

a.k.a. Teenage Hormone Override.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

How it began…

September 28th… 05:00 P.M.…

_Kimi wo miteru to itsu mo HAATO DOKI DOKI/  
Yureru omoi ha MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwa fuwa/  
Itsumo ganbaru kimi no yokogao/  
Zutto mitete mo kidzukanai yo ne/  
Yume no naka nara futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na/_

Aa kamisama onegai/  
Futari dake no Dream Time kudasai/  
Oki ni iri no usachan daite konya mo oyasumi/

_Fuwa fuwa TAIMU Fuwa fuwa TAIMU Fuwa fuwa TAIMU/_

The Rollo's Angels were having another mini-concert at Ashford Academy grounds. And before you ask, the title of the song is _Fuwa Fuwa Time _by Yoko Hisaka (K-ON! Episode 6 Insert Song). The song they're playing was making everyone jump.

Lelouch and C.C. (hiding somewhere) were jumping.

Cornelia and Guilford (along with the Glaston Knights) were jumping.

Suzaku and Euphemia were jumping.

Sayoko and Jeremiah were jumping also.

The other student council members were jumping.

The newly arrived Schneizel with Kanon… though I don't support Yaoi… began to jump.

Charles and V.V. who were watching the live feed from the Sword of Akasha were jumping also.

The Knight of Rounds was also jumping… except for Luciano Bradley who was busy listening to the songs of _Michael Learns to Rock_.

The mascot of the said group was not jumping… but was currently sending a SMS Message to their supposed to be new manager.

"Umm… Excuse me, but are you Rollo Lamperouge?" a male with light blue hair asked. That particular male who asked him was rather girlish looking. Beside the light blue head was a pink head that quickly reminded Rollo of Euphemia but she has this air of confidence and coolness surrounding her.

"Yes that would be me. Who are you?"

"I'm Hayate Ayasaki and this is my fiancée Hinagiku Katsura…" The both of them bowed at him, "…were delivering a package from Mr. Kurogane."

Hayate then pulled out a really big box out of nowhere, which made Rollo a bit bewildered at how he managed to hide something that has the size of a 21 inch LCD TV.

The Sanzen'in Butler's ultimate profession tool – the Dimensional Butler Clothes.

Rollo was about to get the gift when a blur tried to hit Hayate in the face, only to get kneed on his ribs.

"Why do you want this gift?" Hayate calmly asked. The concert was put to a halt due to this event.

"My master wants its contents." The carrot headed, masked man then lunged forward to impale Hayate with a set of kitchen knives… only to get beaned in the face by Hinagiku's wooden sword.

"Here." Hinagiku handed the wooden sword to Hayate. Power Overwhelming overflowed.

"Hikari ni Nare!!!" One swipe and the carrot head was finished off.

Silence… Everyone looked at Hayate and Hinagiku carefully. Then…

"Hell yeah!" and lots of manly tears began to flow. Even Charles and V.V. couldn't help but shed manly tears.

"And that's how our debt-ridden Combat Butler and his fiancée was able to protect the package from the enemy and was able to win the crowd at the same time." Ten no Koe spoke.

The mini-concert continued after that little event.

After the concert, Rollo was wondering what the contents of the said package are. When he opened the big box, he was surprised at its contents.

_Kurogane's Kuro Nagareboshi Chocolates. Perfect for those occasions._

Raising an eyebrow he wondered, 'Black Shooting Star Chocolates? That carrot head attacked Ayasaki-san for these?' He was about to open one box when a voice called his attention.

"Oi, Rollo-kun!" Kaguya called from the student council room, "Nunnally-chan wants to ask you something."

"I'll be there in a moment." Rollo replied, putting the said chocolates back to the box.

After a few minutes, Rollo arrived at the student council room, "What do you want to ask Nunna-chan?"

"I'm stuck with the Mr. Passion boss in _Mother 3_…" Nunnally whined cutely.

"I think you must use the Smoke Bomb on him..." Rollo suggested… then he began to scratch the back of his head, "…or so I think." He pulled out the box of chocolates and asked, "Do you want some?"

Everyone in the room gave him bewildered looks which translates as: "How did (the heck) he managed to hide that box?!"

Rollo Lamperouge's ultimate assassin skill – the Ability Sponge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have delivered the package as you instructed Aut- er… Kurogane-san." Hayate reported.

Eyes gleaming with mischievousness, Keith murmured to himself, "Just as planned…"

But before Keith could do his patented 'Evil Laugh'… His sister popped out her cellphone and showed him a clip from the _KissxSis_ anime. The results were immediate as Keith began to convulse on the floor, mouth frothing and having a major nose bleed.

"Pfft." Reverie scoffed, "Defeated by Ecchi Overload…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone took a piece of the Kuro Nagareboshi Chocolates and began eating it, ignoring to read the ingredients… which are:

_10 Percent Vodka_

_5 Percent Refrain_

_25 Percent Happy Pills_

_20 Percent Viagra_

_40 Percent Chocolates_

_Note: If you found yourself in a bed with a few girls by your side naked, don't blame the manufacturer. You didn't checked what are the ingredients in the first place._

They're in for a wild night…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Brittanian Capital, Pendragon…

"Ah… the times where I and Marianne spend the budget of the Empire just to buy a room full of Kurogane's Kuro Nagareboshi Chocolates…" Charles reminisced.

"Are you that this absurd plan of yours will work?" V.V. asked, still skeptic on his so-called plan. "You spent a good amount of money paying that lunatic Author…"

"I'm sure that by the end of this week, I'll be rewarded with four cute grandchildren!" Charles laughed, and then guffawed, "ALL HAIL BRITTANIA!" before returning back to playing _Devil May Cry 3 Special Edition_ on his PC.

"Do I really need to finish this?" Charles asked V.V., who was just watching Charles fight against Agni and Rudra.

"You must finish that so that you can borrow my _Sengoku Basara 2: Heroes _game." V.V. replied.

Charles was about to reply when he sensed something, "My future son-in-law is in danger…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to our current plot…

Rollo's eyes widened as the Ceremonial Katana slowly heads toward his face.

He was waiting for his demise when he heard a yell, "BRITTANIAN DROP KICK!"

What he saw was something that should be written in history books or be put on Wikipedia… Emperor Charles di Brittania crashed through the window behind Rollo and drop kicked Lelouch in the face. The execution was flawless as Charles' feet landed squarely on Lelouch's face… sending him outside the room.

Not facing his future son-in-law, Charles spoke, "Wake your fiancées… Were getting out of here…" suddenly, several kunai were shot towards him. With a twirl of his cape, Charles was able to deflect those deadly projectiles. Charles just looked at Sayoko passively.

"That brat is an enemy of mankind!" Li Xingke proclaimed as he took out a Bastard sword.

"Eat this, PK Guitar Alpha!" V.V. suddenly showed up, wielding a guitar as a weapon, smashed the said music instrument at Xingke's face.

"Nice timing brother." Charles spoke as he traded blows with the kunoichi… How he did it was something everyone will wonder for a long time… "Get them out of here before son-in-law gets killed."

Nodding, V.V. whistled a sharp tune. Out of nowhere, several men in cloaks scooped Rollo and his girls and jumped out of the window Charles recently destroyed.

After knocking Sayoko out, Charles grabbed the collar of V.V.'s shirt and made a jump for it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Random Chase Scene…

V.V., Rollo and his Angels cringed as Charles just went under a speeding eighteen wheeler truck for the third time with his heavily modified Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG.

"Where the hell did you learn to drive like this?!" V.V. yelled as they nearly crashed onto a yellow Volkswagen.

"Just shut up so that I can focus on my driving!" Charles yelled back as he turned on his MP3 Player to play _Shapeshifter_ by Celldweller feat. Styles of Beyond.

_Ha, Red, yellow, hit green, then go, breathe in slow/_

_S.O.B/  
You ain't never seen nothing so rugged at 90/  
Uh huh, with the cops behind me yo!/  
The boiler's grinding, keep the cuffs, enjoy your doughnuts sir, you ain't gonna find me/  
It's not likely their brains is blown out/  
You're chasing a ghost with no brakes, slow down/  
Hundred proof octane, ready to drink bitch/  
Stop playing, I'm hot man, gimme that pink slip/  
Time's up, the animals crept through/  
Leave them in the dust with a packet of jet fuel/  
Too quick, eat 'em up, better for pet food/  
No brain, slow lane, missing your head screws/  
Skin and bones let mess with your chrome set/  
Tricked out, hopping like your cruse in a cold chest/  
Parked in eagle with a safety pin/  
Take the backseat, now let the games begin, yeah/  
_

Meanwhile…

"Stop that car!" Lelouch ordered the Black Knights in his Zero costume, "I want Rollo's corpse under the feet of a Knightmare Frame!"

Tamaki, who was curious, asked Kallen, "What did that new-comer did to really piss Zero off?"

Sighing, Kallen replied, "You don't want to know…"

Back at the speeding vehicle, Charles has just evaded several trucks when the Black Knight Warship Ikaruga showed up and began launching lots of Knightmare Frames.

"My siscon-for-a-son is really determined to see you six feet under eh." Charles spoke as he faced Rollo. Everyone in Charles car panicked because Charles wasn't looking at the highway… and oh, they're traveling at 250KM/H…

"LOOK AT THE ROAD! LOOK AT THE ROAD!" V.V. screamed. Hey, he's immortal but doesn't have invulnerability to pain.

"I don't want to die!" Anya screamed.

"Rollo-kun, were going to die!!" Kaguya clung onto Rollo's neck. Effectively killing Rollo's air supply.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Nunnally yelled who was now wielding the 'Vi Brittania Family Harisen'… How did she got the Family Treasure was something everyone will ask for a long time…

"Weeee!!!" Tianzi, on the other hand, was enjoying the ride.

"Don't fret!" Charles spoke, "My L33T driving skills enabled me to drive without looking at the road." To strengthen his claim, he just went under another eighteen wheeler truck, evaded the Slash Harkens from the Knightmare Frames that tried to ambush them and escapes the carnage they were stirring without any scratch marks on his car.

"See?" Charles bragged. The others were speechless at him…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The Meeting of the 'Evil' Villains

"Black Knights!" Zero spoke, "Today we discovered an enemy viler than the Brittanian Empire it self…"

Murmurs began to spread… Everyone wondered what kind of entity that's more threat than Brittania.

Zero raised his hand to silence them, "…Yesterday, he took away Lady Tianzi, Lady Kaguya, The Knight of Six Anya Alstreim and Area 11's Viceroy Nunnally vi Brittania and went to parts unknown…"

Various gasp were heard. Li Xingke suddenly spoke, "The culprit is Rollo Lamperouge… Apparently, he's a wayward double agent who decided to monopolize our women. We also received reports that the Emperor of Brittania heralded him as the next Emperor. We can not let a monster like him to lead our enemy country!"

Everyone roared in approval.

Zero nodded at Xingke's words. 'I'll able to see Rollo being buried six feet under very soon…' Lelouch thought as he suppressed himself in doing an evil laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the neutral island nation of the Philippines…

"I can't believe they allowed you to enter this country…" V.V. spoke, "…If I remember right you tried to conquer this country only to find your invasion forces being drove back by multiple Tropical Storms… and a meteorite…"

"This country serves as a sanctuary for something ancient… I rather not delve onto it…" Charles spoke, as if he's evading something.

"Tsk… whatever…" V.V. spoke. He then looked at Rollo and asked, "Do you know why were here in the Philippines?"

"To take a vacation here?" Rollo guessed.

V.V. made an X sign using his arms, "Wrong! You and your little harem are going to be married here."

"REALLY!?" Kaguya exclaimed happily as she glomped Rollo from behind. "I can now officially call you H-O-N-E-Y!"

"Bu-But aren't we too young for marriage?" Rollo spoke, trying to escape the recent predicament he's in. "And isn't the majority of the Filipinos here are Roman Catholic? They disallow polygamy!"

"That why we'll be seeing a special person in the province of Laguna…" Charles suddenly inserted himself, "…she doesn't mind marrying a male teenager to four pretty girls."

"Are you a member of a cult here in the Philippines?!" Nunnally pointed an accusing finger at his father as she took a step backwards.

"Well… I once tried to join… But after that event where the Philippine law enforcers tried to arrest a cult leader that led to a bloody encounter, I just got interested on those talismans that make the wearer almost invulnerable to anything… I got interested when I saw a cult member tried to attack the local police with a machete… A police guy has to empty a whole pistol magazine just to bring down the cult member…"

"But you can always get my Code if you want to." V.V. spoke.

"What's the use of your Code if you always feel the bullets go inside your body?" Charles countered. He faced the teens and spoke, "Get some sleep now… We'll leave early tomorrow…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

In pursuit…

"Zero, we received information that the Emperor took the teens on a private jet to the Philippines." Ayame reported.

Everyone within Zero's two meter radius began to take a step back as Zero began to radiate vast amount of killing intent.

"Prepare the Ikaruga for departure to the Philippines!" Zero ordered, only to be interrupted by Rakshata.

"Do you know what you're about to go head to head against?" Rakshata asked as she inhaled her nicotine supply. "The Philippines has some kind of Weather Control device or something… The last time Brittania tried to conquer that place; they were pushed back by three tropical storms and a meteorite… The same also happened on the E.U. and the Chinese Federation."

"Then how will we enter that country?!" Zero almost yelled; he is getting frustrated that Rollo is evading his 'Zero Judgement™'.

"Let's go as tourist." Rakshata suggested, "I noticed that the abnormal weather phenomenon doesn't show up when you're just going to tour the country… Though we need to leave the Knightmare Frames here… and oh, don't even try to use a passenger plane as disguise because E.U. already tried that tactic and it didn't work…"

"I understand…" Zero spoke, then he ordered, "Prepare your things, were going on a vacation!"

There was too much joyous yelling from the Ikaruga.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

05:00 A.M. PST

"GOOD MORNINNNNNG!!! ZA WARUDO!!!" Charles guffawed loudly, making the teens bolt up of the bed they're sharing.

"First you made me sleep with the girls and now you wake me up very early in the morning with your loud voice… You really have a death wish, don't you Mister Emperor…" Rollo grumbled loudly as he clutched his portable knife.

"You can try to kill me later…" Charles said as he power-posed, "We must leave now for the province of Bulacan…"

"I thought were going to Laguna?" Tianzi asked, yawning cutely.

"I must meet up with a guy who will help us in this manly quest!" Charles spoke as his fist was raised towards the ceiling and power-posed some more… he was now shedding manly tears at that time.

"Is he really your father Nunna-chan?" Rollo asked the Brittanian Princess.

"Sadly… Yes." Nunnally replied, still looking at her father with a sweat drop on her head.

"He watched too much Shonen Anime." V.V. spoke; his eyes never leave the screen of his newly acquired Nintendo DS Lite.

Charles was snapped out of his 'manly' trance and asked, "What are you playing brother? You didn't even sleep."

"Knights in the Nightmare." V.V. replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought were landing at Manila…" Lelouch spoke in an irritated tone. He was surprised when the pilot decided to land at Puerto Galera, Palawan.

"I want to meet my chatmate who lives in this province…" Tamaki replied as he scratched the back of his head.

Lelouch turned around sharply and glared Hadron Cannon sized bullets at the nervous and scared Tamaki.

"TAMAKI!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Traveling Sucks

It was boring in Charles newly acquired Toyota SUV Truck. The girls were looking at the beautiful scenery zooming past them; V.V. was busy playing Knights in the Nightmare; Rollo was reading a pinoy comic book titled 'Wanted'… which is about a guy who went on a killing spree when his girlfriend broke up with him, but in truth he was suffering from his inner demons…; while Charles was putting the pedal to the metal as the tried to outrun a bus, a eighteen wheeler truck, and a Jeepney on the race track called 'The South Luzon Expressway'.

"Wee!!!" Tianzi squealed at the speed they were going. Nunnally and the others were calm because it's a straight road they're traversing. Though they're wary at the bus and truck Charles racing with…

"I wouldn't be surprised when one day Tianzi decided to hijack a Knightmare Frame and go on a high speed joyride by her own…" Anya spoke to Kaguya as the both of them looked at Tianzi who was now grinning ear to ear.

Suddenly, Charles' cellphone rang. He answered the call after he put it on the Hands free stand, only to be almost knocked out by a sudden outburst…

"Charles! You wouldn't believe that all of the _iDOLMSTER SP_ set is sold out everywhere in Japan! I don't even get a chance to import it! There's a proud bastard that brought everything the store had in stock! Good God!"

"I know what you feel Keith…" Charles spoke; he's still miffed at the fact that he didn't able to buy the Limited Edition Sengoku Basara figurine of Date Masamune. "So what do you want?"

"Trace who brought all the _iDOLMSTER SP_ Set so I can march to his doorstep, ring the doorbell, punch him in the face when he shows up, steal his set of _iDOLMSTER SP_, and say: "Thank You!""

"Alright… by the way, were supposed to go to your place but since you called me, I want to ask where I can park my car when we go to Mount Makiling…"

"That? Well… You can park it at the school located there…"

Rollo's ears perked up as he asked, "There is a school built on a mountain?" 'I forgot something important… wonder what that is?'

"Is that Rollo?" Keith asked, "You lucky dog you! Attracting four girls without even trying… You haven't told him of his fate aren't you Charles?"

"Which? That he has the Hentai Harem Blood™ running in his veins or the part where he's the next Emperor of Brittania?"

"Both Charles, Both…" V.V. muttered as he put his Nintendo DS Lite back in his bag and pulled out his White PSP and began to play _Riviera: the Promised Land Special Edition_.

The girls' eyes went wide at what they heard…

"Rollo-kun is the next Brittanian Emperor?!" Anya asked in a surprised tone.

"Rollo-kun, I'm so happy for you!" Kaguya glomped Rollo.

"Wha- Hentai WHAT?!" Both Rollo and Nunnally exclaimed.

"What's a Hentai Harem Blood?" Tianzi innocently asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in between of Laguna Bay and Corregidor Island…

"Let me get it straight…" Zero spoke, "…we are heading to the province of Laguna so that you guys can take do a sight seeing at that place…"

He was answered by multiple nods.

"And why was that?" Zero spoke while inside his mask, Lelouch's eyebrow was twitching.

"Because we used our own money for this trip…" Rakshata answered plainly.

Zero/Lelouch froze, "Huh? I thought you guys used our budget…"

Oghi explained, "Since the incident where Tamaki spent almost our entire Black Knight budget on buying random stuff, you decided to keep the password of your account to yourself…"

"Is that so…" Zero spoke as he glared at the reason for all of his troubles… even he did it or not…

"Tamaki…" The man addressed gulped nervously.

"Before I order you guys to beat him to a pulp, where are we first heading?" Zero asked. He's a little bit curious at their first destination for the day.

Kallen looked at the Guidebook and answered, "To the University of the Philippines, Los Baňos Branch." 'I think I forgotten something really important…'

'Strange… I think I have forgotten something really important upon hearing the name of the place…' Lelouch thought, 'Neh… Its maybe my imagination…'

--------------------------------------------------------------------

University or Park…

"Wow…" was the comment of everyone in Charles' party upon reaching the University of the Philippines Los Baňos branch.

"I would not mind being an exchange student as long as I will be studying in a place like this…" Rollo spoke breathlessly.

To put it in simpler terms… the University is practically built without harming the ecosystem/nature there… one would think that it's a National Park (which it is by the way…) than a University.

"Its not time to go sight seeing!" Charles exclaimed as he raised his fist towards the sky, "We must look for Maria!"

V.V. suddenly looked at his younger brother, "Maria? As in Maria the Valkyrie?"

Charles looked at his so-called older brother then he slugged him… sending him a few meters away, "YOU MORON! YOU'RE PLAYING TOO MANY GAMES LATELY!!!"

"But does that warrant me a punch on my face?!" V.V. angrily spoke back as he nursed the right side of his face.

The others were just looking blankly at the two…

"So you guys followed us?" a familiar voice asked behind Rollo and his girls. They turned around and saw Milly Ashford and the other Student Council members.

"Eh?! President Milly?! What are you guys doing here?!" the Rollo's Angels and the mascot asked simultaneously. Milly just raised an eyebrow at them.

"O~kay… that's creepy… To answer your question…" Milly coughed as she continued, "…were looking at this place and decided it will be our destination on our School Trip!" Milly then looked around and asked, "Isn't Lelouch and Kallen with you guys? And isn't that Emperor Charles?"

"Just call me Charles… were not in a Brittanian territory so it's just fine…" Charles said as he glared at V.V. who glaring back at him.

"YOU LACK MANLINESS IN YOU BLOOD V.V.!!" Charles bellowed as he rushed towards V.V. go give him a powerful punch on the face again.

"SCREW OFF AND DIE!" V.V. yelled as he rushed forward to give Charles a punch also.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon reaching the University Grounds, Lelouch felt something that he never felt for a long tine…

'Oh… my Baby Sister Sense is tingling…' He then looked at the Black Knights and said, "I received a call earlier that the Emperor and the Scourge is in this University, everyone keep your eyes peeled and report to me via radio when you saw them."

"I think reporting to you via radio wouldn't be possible…" Oghi spoke, "…I've been trying to call a friend of mine earlier upon our arrival here and all I can get is static…"

Tamaki then spoke, "And check the pictures that I am trying to take here…" he then showed his digital camera and saw that either of the pictures were warped or has very blurry to the point its almost color white."

Kallen, who was the sensible of the group, approached one of the students and asked, "Excuse me, but why can't we establish a call here? And why when we try to take a picture it always blurry?"

"Oh that?" the student answered, "You guys probably don't know that this place is practically enchanted… I know you guys think what I'm saying rubbish but it's the truth. The whole Mount Makiling is practically protected by the Lady of the Mountain. Taking pictures and making cellphone calls here is impossible." Then the said student left.

Everyone looked at each other and asked, "Now what?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey President!" A familiar voice called. Everyone looked at the source and they saw Euphemia and Suzaku walking towards them.

"Oh Suzaku! Look who's here!" Milly pointed at Charles who is still quarreling/exchanging punches at his older brother.

"Daddy?!" Euphemia asked in a shocked tone, "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh Euphie, darling!" Charles called as he faced the pink princess, which is a bad idea when you are exchanging hard punches with your brother.

"Not manly eh?!" V.V. took a step backwards so that he can add more power to his punch, "THIS IS THE REAL SOUL OF MEN! CALAMITY SMASH~SHU!"

And V.V's punch landed on Charles' babymakers…

…and every male winced when they saw what happen and how the Emperor of Brittania crumple into a undignified heap…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Where?

"Have you seen this girl?" Zero/Lelouch asked a student as he showed him/her Nunnally's picture.

"Nope, sorry." And the student left.

Lelouch was now getting frustrated. How could a group of people could evade him and his Black Knights. He was now tempted to punch the nearby tree to vent out his anger.

He was about to ask another student when Oghi came running at him. Panting, Oghi began to give Zero/Lelouch a report.

"Some students saw Kaguya-hime heading towards the forest trail along with Rollo and the others."

"Nice work Oghi… Look for the others while I'll go ahead at the forest trail."

Oghi nodded as he ran again to look for his comrades…

'Oh Rollo…' Lelouch thought evilly, '…I'm coming for you to make you pay for taking away my sister from me…'

It look a lot of will power on Lelouch's part to stop himself in breaking into a maniacal fit of laughter…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Onwards! Were almost there!" Charles guffawed as he did a couple of power-poses for the sake of MANLINESS.

Everyone, on the other hand, groaned audibly.

"You already said that for the ninth time!" V.V. was now enraged, "I think we already walked ten kilometers!"

"We only walked three kilometers V.V." Charles looked flatly at V.V., "Seriously, take a break from playing Handheld Games and play Basketball or something…"

On the other hand, Rollo and Nunnally were looking at the scenery around them…

"Is it me or we already went to this place…" Rollo mused… only to get slapped on his shoulders by Nunnally.

"Shh… You're talking about the Author Wars fanfiction… Other Kurogane is writing currently writing the next chapter but was hard pressed at his studies and gaming… Plus he fell in love on an Online Game called Exteel and is leveling his PangYa account so that he can buy Arin and Kooh…"

"Seriously, he should get a life outside gaming..." Anya interjected.

"Okay… before Other Kurogane-san gets angry… Are we there already?!" Kaguya yelled at Charles.

"Yeah… Euphie-chan… is tired… already…" a panting and red faced Suzaku Kururugi said as he carried Euphie piggyback style.

Everyone knows that every male who carries a girl piggyback style will get easily red faced and tired because of the female mammary glands being pressed on their back…

"Suzaku you lucky bastard…" Every fanboy in the multiverse muttered. Suddenly the fangirls showed up and bashed the fanboys on their head with steel chairs. The fanboys recovered quickly and retaliated with riot shields. Not wanting to get defeated, the fangirls took out some deadly weapons that has High Skills imbued on it and yelled "Enforce the Law!". The fanboys did the same thing as the fangirls did and yelled, "Let Chaos reign!"

Thus, Dept. Fandom Episode Zero-point-four: Fans in the Nightmare began.

"Its just a few meters away!" Charles called, "Onwards! To Glory!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero/Lelouch felt he was going to die. After walking for almost three hours, Lelouch felt that his lungs will going to collapse any minute now.

"Have… you… see them?!" Zero rasped like Gollum in the _Lord of the Rings_ movie. His hand was on his knees, clinging for dear life as he inhaled/exhaled really fast.

"Not yet." Everyone replied as they enjoyed munching on their sandwiches and drinking a bottle of Gatorade Tiger.

"Where… are… they?" Zero asked. He wanted to yell that question but he was too tired to do so.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lady of the Mountain…

"Can you guys pinch me in the cheek whether what I'm seeing now is an illusion or not…" Rollo spoke to no one in particular. "Ow!"

Kaguya, who heard his request, went behind Rollo and pinched his butt cheek REALLY hard. "I thought you wanted to get your cheek pinched to make sure what you're seeing is now is an illusion or not…"

"But not my butt cheek…" Rollo rubbed his butt.

"You didn't specified which cheek we should pinch…" Kaguya countered playfully.

Sighing in defeat, Rollo just continued to stare at the really beautiful mountain house in front of them.

"That house suddenly showed up!" Suzaku spoke, still in awe at what he saw, "I wasn't there a few moments ago. Is that house has advance cloaking technology?"

"It's not technology Kururugi…" V.V. spoke, "…its magic…"

Everyone then heard a beautiful song. The melody was soft and slow and haunting. Everyone looked at each other then decided to follow the source of the song.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The Black Knights heard the song also but it has the same effect like Jigglypuff singing in front of them.

"Cant… stay… awake…" Tamaki spoke before he fell on the ground… sleeping soundly.

Soon after, the Black Knights fell one by one and the only ones who managed to survive the song was Lelouch, Kallen, and C.C. Lelouch and Kallen was able to fight off the sleep spell by wounding themselves on their arm and putting Philippine Lemon on it. Believe me guys that it will hurt more than rubbing salt on the wound.

C.C., was immune to the song for some strange reasons…

"Lets… go to… the source of that sound…" Lelouch spoke, still cringing at the pain he is receiving from his wound.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was gaping for the second time… What they saw was probably the most beautiful female in the Philippines…

'_No… Probably the whole world…' _V.V. thought as he was quickly fell in love to the girl singing.

"I glad you made it on time." She spoke as she walked towards them.

"It was a honor to meet someone like you." V.V. suddenly popped in front of Maria, took her hand, and kissed it lightly.

"It's my pleasure to meet you." Maria smiled at V.V. sweetly, making the immortal boy faint on the spot.

Charles looked at his fallen older brother with a grinning expression on his face, "Ehehehe… Blackmail…"

"What would the Emperor of Brittania want from me?" Maria asked as she sweetly smiled at them.

The males began to blush. The females frowned.

"I would like you to act as the priestess for the marriage of Rollo Lamperouge to his fiancées…" Charles jerked a thumb at Rollo who quickly turned scarlet in color. "…and while you're at it… please marry those two…" He pointed at Euphemia and Suzaku, both were wide eyed and jaws dropping.

"F-f-f-f-father!" Euphie stuttered and blushed.

"Bu-but your Highness!" Suzaku protested, "…I haven't solved the Black Knight crisis yet!"

"Neh. Let them have Japan if they really want to…" Charles waved his hand that gestures 'Never mind', "…as long as they make kick-ass Shonen Anime or any shows that has…" He power posed, flexing his muscles like Alex Louie Armstrong in _Full Metal Alchemist_. "…hot blooded MANLINESS on it… I will not conquer that country."

Suzaku's jaw dropped even further, _'WTF?! Charles freed Japan because of Anime? SHONEN ANIME?!'_ He then curled up into a ball next to a tree and wept. Euphemia sat beside Suzaku to comfort him.

"What do you want it to be, a simple or extravagant marriage?" Maria asked.

"Simple will do just fine." Charles replied. He then looked at the Student Council Members and said, and yelled, "I, Emperor Charles zi Brittania, orders you people to witness this very important event!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere down the road, Lelouch sneezed.

"Why do I feel that my Father plagiarized my line when I first got Geass…" he murmured to himself.

"Are you saying something Zero?" Kallen asked as she applied bandage on their self-inflicted wound. "Anyway, where did you get the idea on countering that song?"

"I have read a story from this country…" Lelouch/Zero replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The preparations are now almost complete… The wedding will about to commence…

Nunnally is nervous.

Kaguya is excited.

Anya is taking notes on the events since she can't update her blog.

Tianzi is smiling sweetly at her reflection on the stream.

Rollo is in a state of shock.

Euphemia is nervous and excited.

Suzaku is still depressed at the fact that all of his hard work went poof.

The Ashford Student Council Members were exploring Maria's domain.

Charles is guffawing incoherent lines because he almost taste victory.

V.V. is still unconscious.

And the Black Knights were sleeping soundly as Zero/Lelouch, Kallen and C.C. pressed forward.

What will happen next?

Will Charles succeed or Lelouch will reach Maria's domain on time to stop the ceremony?

And will the Author continue his _Coded Arms: Black Diamond Rhapsody_ and _In the Middle of the Author Wars _fict?

You will know on the conclusion this fict!


	2. Chapter Final

Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise and CLAMP. The things that might get mentioned in this fict might belong to me, unless you know who or what company created them…

This Fanfiction is brought to you by Keith's newly repaired PC! Yay! (Computer parts are expensive…)

* * *

**OMAKE: **Randomness Galore! Or 'The Test'… you pick the title…

Lelouch was walking down the hall of Ashford Academy when he saw Suzaku running limply at him with a bloody head and clothes. Surprised to see him in that state, Lelouch rushed towards him.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Lelouch asked, concerned at his friend's state.

"I got caught in the middle of a rally against an Energy Filler Company…" Suzaku spoke as he panted, "…things went hairy when both sides began to throw stones and whack each other with planks of wood and steel pipes… anyways, can you help me walk? My legs are beginning to feel like jelly…"

"Don't worry," Lelouch spoke as he went by Suzaku's side and assisted him, "I'll bring you to the infirmary."

"INFIRMARY?!" Suzaku suddenly yelled, "…I must go to our room cause we have an exam at 2:30 PM!"

A few minutes later…

Suzaku was in a pinch. First, he was caught in a riot. Second, his blood was dripping on his test paper, and third, he forgot to review for the exam.

"ARRRGH!" Suzaku cried bloody murder.

Villetta, who was sidelining for the Calculus teacher, was looking at Suzaku.

'Maybe I shouldn't made my test too difficult…' She thought to herself.

Few minutes later…

"Miss Villetta, can I get a new copy of the test paper? Mine got ruined from too much erasures." Euphemia asked. Villetta just nodded as she handed the test paper.

A few minutes later, Suzaku approached Villetta with a bloody test paper.

"Miss Nu, can I have another copy of the test paper? Mine got drenched in blood." Suzaku spoke.

Villetta just handed the test paper.

Approximately 59 seconds later, Rivalz approached Villetta.

"Miss Villetta, can I have another copy of the test paper? Mine got smeared with my brain when it went mush…"

Villetta gave Rivalz a copy before she thought, 'Yes God Yes! I'll make my test easier next semester!'

Omake ends here… XD It is based on a comic strip I read…

* * *

Previously on Sudden Marriage…

The preparations are now almost complete… The wedding was about to commence…

Nunnally is nervous.

Kaguya is excited.

Anya is taking notes on the events since she can't update her blog.

Tianzi is smiling sweetly at her reflection on the stream.

Rollo is in a state of shock.

Euphemia is nervous and excited.

Suzaku is still depressed at the fact that all of his hard work went poof.

The Ashford Student Council Members were exploring Maria's domain.

Charles is guffawing incoherent lines because he almost taste victory.

V.V. is still unconscious.

And the Black Knights were sleeping soundly as Zero/Lelouch, Kallen and C.C. pressed forward.

* * *

And now…

The sound of the Wedding Song could be heard in the background (thanks to Charles' MP3 Player) as Rollo waited for his soon-to-be wives at the altar.

'Why is this happening to me?' Rollo thought as he watched his girls walk down the aisle. 'Am I in a closed space made by God or Haruhi… or the Author of this fict just find it amusing to put me and my Nunna-chan in really weird scenes…'

Rollo then sighed as he looked at the clear blue sky, 'All I wanted is to live a peaceful life with Nunnally…'

_In Rollo's Mindscape…_

"Good Morning, Rollo." Nunnally greeted as she cooked their breakfast.

"Morning too Nunna-chan." Rollo approached his wife to give her a quick kiss on her lips…

_And we interrupt Rollo's Mindscape with an important event…_

"WAIT!!!" a VERY familiar voice yelled. Suddenly, Lelouch fell from the sky, landing on his feet… only to suffer from the sudden impact his feet received.

C.C. suddenly showed up and sighed, "He may be a genius in tactics… but he's an idiot on other aspects…"

Kallen soon followed and just nodded.

Gritting his teeth, Lelouch spoke, "I'll not let you take my sister without a fight." He then materialized a peculiar but deadly designed sword out of the thin air... which is known as a...

"Eh?" Kaguya, Suzaku, Charles, and Kallen exclaimed in unison, "Lelouch's a H.I.M.E.?!"

"No… to become a H.I.M.E., he must have a Guardian…" C.C. explained, "Lelouch wields a Di-Sword, which means he is a Gigalomaniac…" She then looked at Lelouch's sword…

* * *

"Um… Kurogane-san, that last sentence is rather suggestive…" Nina Einstein spoke.

"Eh?" Keith Kurogane looked at the sentence that Nina was pointing out and chuckled, "As if C.C. haven't seen Lelouch's sword…"

* * *

…then she sneezed, 'Why do I feel that I need to break the Fourth Wall just to murder Nina's soon-to-be husband…' C.C. thought.

* * *

"Mou, Keith-kun…" Nina whined cutely. "I'm just your assistant…"

"Which means you two are now a couple!" E.E. (Keith's OC given by Electric Eclectic… now that I noticed it… E.E. = Electric Eclectic?) spoke happily.

Angelique Ramirez (Keith's self-made OC) frowned as a single tear ran down her cheeks.

* * *

"I have a nagging feeling that the Author made someone cry…" Kaguya whispered to Anya.

V.V. suddenly stepped in front of Rollo and spoke, "I will not allow you to ruin my brother's scenario." He then took out his Nintendo DS, pressed a couple of buttons and spoke, "Come forth, Lucifer! Loki!" Then a dark smoke materialized on both sides of V.V., afterwards Lucifer and Loki materialized to existence.

"So… that's a Nintendo DS and a COMP at the same time…" C.C. spoke to no one particular.

"The Author is now breaking too many copyrights…" Nunnally face palmed.

A few seconds later, Lelouch charged at V.V., who ordered Lucifer to cast a Medigoraon Spell. Before their attacks could connect, Maria stepped in the middle of the conflict and blocked the attacks with a white shield barrier. She then proceeded to disarm V.V. of his COMP/NDS and Lelouch's Di-Sword.

"Please don't fight here." Maria spoke serenely. Lelouch, on the other hand, wasn't affected by Maria's charm.

"Like hell I will allow you to marry my sister to that worm!" Lelouch was about to pull out a Magnum Caliber .45 Revolver when vines wrapped around Lelouch… vines with thorns on them.

And there was a very loud yell of pain that was heard though out the whole Mount Makiling…

"Whoa… Someone must have stepped on some random thorn…" a random student spoke.

"That yell of pain is almost bordering to girlish shriek of pain…" another student spoke.

* * *

After Maria sent Lelouch to her house so that he could be healed. She proceeded to recommence the wedding ceremony.

"We are here… what's the next line again?" Maria asked too cutely at V.V. who was just staring at her, smitten by her cuteness… or moe… or whatever.

Charles just facepalmed, "The most powerful faerie in the Philippine Islands is an airhead the equal of Tsukino Usagi or Sonsaku Hakufu…" Charles then pulled out a Flare Gun and fired it.

* * *

Back at the Author's House somewhere in the province of Bulacan… the Author, Sheo Darren suddenly showed up riding on the Venom Arm Slave he borrowed from his OC, Rolito Miranda.

"Will you stop plagiarizing lines from my fanfics!" He demanded as he aimed various deadly arsenal of weapons at Keith.

"But I can't help it!"

* * *

A second later, Bismarck Waldstein arrived, already wearing a priest clothes. Everyone just raised eyebrows at him.

"Is it just me or he is wearing a High Priest clothes from Ragnarok Online." Milly asked, still a bit shocked that the Knight of One likes to cosplay.

"He is really wearing a High Priest costume." V.V. spoke, "and damn, he doesn't look like he failed at life..."

"Agility Up!" Bismarck suddenly yelled, buffing V.V. and Charles.

* * *

Lelouch groaned as he tried his best to get himself out of the bind spell (normal vines that will tighten if you move too much) Maria cast on her.

"I swear, that faerie will pay dearly…", He spoke as he fell on the floor face first. He then began to crawl on the floor like a worm as he headed out of Maria's house.

* * *

The wedding was already at it's most important part…

Bismarck was about to speak when Charles asked, "Will you just do the shortcut version of the question for the girls?"

Bismarck tilted his head in confusion until he got that Charles meant, "Oh… yes your Highness…" he then looked at the girls and asked, "Do you girls take this man as your lawfully wedded husband in richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

The girls were about to answer when they heard Lelouch's voice, "I'm the bone of my harem…"

Charles groaned and muttered, "He just wont give up…"

"…sexiness is my body and hotness is my blood…" Lelouch continued to chant while hiding from everyone's sight.

Gritting his teeth, V.V. took out his bag and began to rummage inside it.

"…I have wooed over a thousand ladies…"

"Here it is!" V.V. suddenly took out a scroll from his bag and activated it.

"…Unknown to slaps, nor known to rejections…"

Charles took off his curly wig and put on a spiky black wig that made him look like a gang leader, "Time to bash a head in…" he spoke as he popped the joints of his hands.

"…Have withstood jealous men to attract so many ladies…"

Everyone just facepalmed at the randomness of the events that was transpiring in front of them…

"…Yet, these hands will never hold-OW!" Lelouch chant was interrupted when he was bitten by an ant. "Now where was-" He froze when Charles and V.V. was in front of him.

**BLAM!**

Lelouch was sent to the air by a powerful left hook from Charles and a powerful swing from V.V.'s Diamond Breaking Gibson Air Guitar MOD II-H.O.S.T.I.L.E.

Everyone then heard someone singing, "Sayonara! Sayonara! Sayonara~". Everyone looked at the source of the song and saw Suzaku meddling with Charles' MP3 Player.

Lelouch's body landed a few meters away from Rollo and Nunnally. Gritting his teeth, Lelouch tried to stand up, only to fall on his knees. "Damnit!"

"Onii-sama, please stop it already!" Nunnally cried, her eyes were beginning to water.

"I will save you from that evil warlock!" Lelouch exclaimed.

Silence…

C.C. rolled eyes, "And I thought you're the warlock here…"

Lelouch decided to take out a peculiar looking gun and inserted a card on it, "I have a lot of tricks under my sleeve! Henshin!" and he pulled the trigger of the said gun.

"**Kamen Rider… Diend!**" a mechanical male voice rang out from the gun.

"Do you think I'll allow you to ruin my plan?!" Charles boomed as he took out a buckle, "Henshin!"

"**Kamen Rider… Decade!**" a similar toned voice rang from the buckle. Charles then pulled out a card and inserted it on the card slot on the buckle. "**Attack Ride… Slash!**"

"High Priest Bismarck, teleport us and continue the ceremony!" Charles (or Kamen Rider Decade) ordered.

"Oh no you don't!" Kamen Rider Diend (or Lelouch) yelled as he tried to rush at Rollo, only to disappear in a pillar of light. A few minutes later, Charles followed suit.

"I have a nagging feeling that the Author will dedicate a few good spaces for the Diend versus Decade Rider Battle…" Milly spoke to no one in particular.

* * *

And Milly's nagging feeling was right because…

"**Attack Ride… Invisible.**" Lelouch's DienDriver rang out as he faded into thin air. Lelouch began to gloat, "Do you think you can defeat me old geezer?"

"Actually, you gave me an opening." Charles replied as he inserted a card on the DCDriver.

"**Attack Ride… Rekka Daizantou!**" Charles buckle declared as a ten feet long great sword materialized out of thin air into his hands. He quickly swung the sword around, creating raging embers in the process, which hit Lelouch, gave away where he was, and disabling the his Invisibility.

"Why you…!" Lelouch growled as he took out another card and inserted it on his gun.

"**Attack Ride… Illusion.**" The gun declared as four copies of Diend materialized to Lelouch's side.

Scoffing, Charles took out another card and quickly inserted it on his buckle. "**Kamen Rider… Kiva.**" Charles then dashed towards Lelouch and kicked in his head then promptly inserted another card. "**Form Ride…Kiva Bashaa.**"

And now we leave the Rider Battle of more important matters…

* * *

"And I pronounce you husband and wives…" Bismarck paused for a bit, smirked at Rollo then said, "...you may now kiss your wives."

Rollo flushed as his wives faced him with sweet smiles that will surely kill any diabetic. He gulped as he slowly made his way towards Anya who grabbed him by the collar of this clothes and mashed her lips onto his.

Tianzi then followed Anya by jumping onto Rollo and giving him a kiss.

Kaguya followed by wrapping her arms onto Rollo's neck seductively then leaning forward to briefly capture Rollo's lips.

When it was Nunnally's turn to kiss Rollo, she hesitated for a bit before Rollo pulled her towards him and whispered, "Lets make it right…". Nunnally nodded at they both savored the moment kissing each other…

…Five minutes forty-six seconds later…

"For crying out loud!" Suzaku yelled at the couple kissing, "Do it on your wedding night!"

The other three wives nodded in approval.

* * *

Charles suddenly showed up via a silvery veil that he stepped out of, and he was dragging an unconscious Lelouch who was now sporting a big bump on the head.

"Miss Ashford, I'll be entrusting my son to you…" Charles spoke at the Class president, "…I know he will be a fine husband."

"I'm sure that he-" Milly paused as she let the words sink in, "EH?!"

"And to Shirley Fenette, C.C. and Kallen Statfelt… or is it Kallen Kozuki…" Charles ranted, "I'm sure that he can be trained."

C.C. nodded at the part where Lelouch can be trained; she made sure that every time she opens her palm at Lelouch, he will automatically give his credit card to her. Good times...

Charles then looked at the kissing couple and asked, "How long?" he asked no one in particular.

"Eight minutes forty-nine seconds and counting…" Bismarck replied.

"They're nearing my and Marianne's record…" Charles mused to himself, "By the way, where's Euphie and ?"

"You mean Mr. and Mrs. Kururugi?" C.C. spoke, "After Bismarck married the two while he aimed a gun at Suzaku's crotch, your daughter decided to knock him out and asked Maria if she could teleport them to Palawan so that they can 'get it on'… Euphie's words, not mine." She then sighed as she looked at Rollo and Nunnally who were still kissing each other, "Nunnally and Rollo… your adventures are just beginning…"

* * *

Special Ending Scenes! The Rollo's Angels Final Japan Concert before their World Tour!!!

Ashford Academy Concert Hall, 09:00 PM

_Chaos ni naru owari no nai itami wo kakaete/  
Egakeru yume wa? Ah.../  
_

And every one began to rock out as the song began…(_Find the Blue _by Kanako Itou/ Chaos;Head Visual Novel Opening)

_Hitomi ni utsuru fukusayou de outline tadotte miru/  
Sakebu kotoba mo inori taishou mo nakute/  
Hikari ga zou wo musubu you na fushigi na made no architecture/  
Uragiri ni nita sono kouzu ni mo/  
Me wo sorashita shiranai furishita/_

_Ima sono shisen ga ishiki no naka e tobikomu/  
Wazuka na riron ga kodou no rhythm kakimidasu kara/  
Sarigenai kono kuuki, arienai kono kyori mo/  
Sono shihai ga koushite kansen wo hajimeru kara.../_

Their vocalist, Nunnally, then threw the microphone at Anya who was able to catch it effortlessly.

_Boku wa mata.../  
chaos ni naru owari no nai itami wo kakaete/  
Dare ni mo furerarenai mayaku ni nita kaihi area/  
biru no sukima kiritorareta chiisa na sora ni/  
Egakeru yume wa? Ah... kotae wa nai no sa/  
I fall into the new world sore wa totsuzen/  
Rasenjou ni kurikaesu noise/  
Togire sou na hikari to Find the blue/_

_Miezaru mono wa kaze no gotoki shikaku no sumi de tada samayou/  
pocket no naka wa yume mo mayoi mo nakute/  
Donna kotoba mo hagare ochite bon'nou dake ni tsuiya shiteru/  
Kanashimi sae mo taida ni kakete/  
Mutsuu ni natte tsuyogattari shite/_

_Ima kioku ni aru keshiki wo jun ni narabete/  
Atama ni korogaru chiisa na piece tsunagete mireba/  
Nanigenai ano bamen imi no nai ano kotoba/  
Sono subete ga konna ni yugande mietari suru kara.../  
_

Anya then passed the microphone back to Nunnally, who winked briefly at Rollo before finishing the song.

_Boku wa mata.../  
chaos ni naru aragaenai jikuu ni toraware/  
Yumeutsutsu maboroshi ka ochite iku acid area/  
Sekai wa ima grey ni naru sono suushiki ni wa/  
Mirai no imi mo Ah... kotae wa nai kara/  
I fall into the new world sore wa totsuzen/  
Fui ni miseta ibitsu na rakuen/  
Kogoe sou na keshiki to Find the blue/_

_chaos ni naru owari no nai itami wo kakaete/  
Dare ni mo furerarenai mayaku ni nita kaihi area/  
biru no sukima kiritorareta chiisa na sora ni/  
Egakeru yume wa? Ah... kotae wa nai no sa/  
I fall into the new world sore wa totsuzen/  
Rasenjou ni kurikaesu noise/  
Togire sou na hikari to Find the blue!_

And the audience applauded at the awesome performance.

"Before we continue," Anya spoke, "I would like to call Gino Weinberg and Suzaku Kururugi to come up here on the stage."

The two walked to the stage wondering why they were called.

"We saw them once doing a mock guitar battle," Kaguya explained, "So those two will be doing a REAL Guitar Battle for us!"

"Guitar Battle? Never heard of that before…" a student spoke rather loudly.

Sighing, Anya just took a remote control out of her pocket and turned on the projector. It began to show various video clips of people rocking hard on their guitars. The video clips that made the audience wow at the awesomeness is from the 'Midnight Carnival concert at Mahora: Nodoka Miyazaki vs. Dante Sparda' and 'Shukaku vs. Kyuubi'.

Tianzi then gave Suzaku a Dynamic Heartbreaking Gibson SK-LA Electric Guitar while she gave Gino an Amethyst Soul-Shattering Yamaha LKS-TR Electric Guitar.

The two who received the guitars suddenly felt something foreign in their souls. A feeling that demands to be free and let it be known to all mankind. Gino and Suzaku briefly looked at each other before lashing out on their guitars.

There was a sudden wave of power that almost knocked the girls off stage. Everyone was suddenly felt invigorated as the wave passed through them. They began to cheer for their favorite guitarist.

"I bet you 100,000 Brittanian Dollars that Kururugi will kick Weinberg's ass seven ways to Sunday!"

"I'll bet 200,000 Brittanian Dollars that Weinberg will shove Kururugi off the stage after he defeats him!"

"Forget the wagers! Lets Rock!"

The two were mashing to the tunes of Demetori's songs. From '_Love-Colored Master Spark_', '_Kid's Festival ~Innocent Treasures~_', '_Septette for the Dead Princess ~Ascend into Naught~_', and '_Tengu is Watching ~Eye of the Needles~_'.

"This is it Weinberg…" Suzaku panted, he never thought Gino is also a Touhou fan… especially of Demetori's songs, "…You're going down."

"I would like to see it buddy…" Gino joked, "But I'm planning to win today!"

And the guitar battle went on… At the backstage on the other hand…

"Nice thinking Anya!" Nunnally gave Anya a high-five, "We need a break sometimes."

"Now lets find Rollo-chan for our wedding night!" Kaguya spoke. The four girls cheered in approval as Rollo felt a sudden chill run down his spine.

And that is how they put to use the guitar battles on their concerts, since having a concert every night really tiring.

* * *

"Mou, Keith-kun…" Nina pouted, "…the last sentence is suggestive…"

Keith just shrugged, "Cant help it." Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He then went down the stairs and proceeded to open the door, "What is it?"

In front of his house was C.C., who quickly aimed a M1 Garand Rifle at Keith's head. "You are Terminated."

**C.C. pwned Author with M1 Garand Head Shot for 300 Gold. Assist: Lelouch**

"You thought I haven't forgotten about the 'sword' comment eh?" C.C. grinned.

* * *

Sudden Marriage… Cleared!

**To be Continued?**

* * *

There you have it! My Third NunnaRollo Fic is finished! Please stay tuned for more fics. And I would like to take this opportunity to announce that some of my fics will be REALLY DELAYED since I'm busy with school and work…

Till Next Time!


End file.
